Paper Mario 64: Lives of the Party
by da Panda
Summary: What happened to the party members BEFORE paper mario? And discover their secrets DURING their adventure of finding the seven star spirits! READ AND REVIEW!
1. ONE

**Paper Mario 64: Life of the Party**

**GOOMBARIO**

"Goombario, do you honestly think that Mario is actually gonna come to a small place like Goomba village?" Goombaria asked her older brother.

"Of course! Goomba village isn't THAT small!" Goombario said confidently.

The Goomba family was eating dinner at the dinner table, where the children always argued over the same thing…Mario.

"Goombario, the place only has ONE family living here, and ONE toad house. I THINK THAT WE'RE PRETTY TINY!" Goombaria shouted across the table.

"Kids, kids, settle down now." Goompa said calmly.

"Is size going to stop Mario from coming here, Goombaria? I don't think it is! Mario won't underestimate this place in a million years!" Goombario snapped, ignoring his grandfather's plea.

"Goombario, Goombaria, that's enough." Gooma scolded her son and daughter, annoyed by their constant bickering. "We've been having this argument at the table for over a week now. Isn't it about time to come to a conclusion?"

"Exactly what I was heading to, mom!" Goombario sat up in his chair. "And that is: MARIO WILL COME HERE NO MATTER WHAT!"

"He won't! This place is too tiny for him! Besides, he's so busy saving Mushroom Kingdom all of the time!" Goombaria stated her conclusion, ending it with her sticking her tongue out.

"You're so stupid, Goombaria!" Goombario got out of his chair and went outside.

"WAAAH! MOM, GOOMBARIO CALLED ME STUPID!!" Goombaria shouted before Goombario left the house, slamming the door behind him.

He walked around the small area to walk within. Goomba village WAS going to expand a long time ago, but ever since wild Goombas started appearing in the area not far from the village, it was far too dangerous to just start building homes. Besides, who else would live in the homes? More Toads for their Toad Houses? No way.

"Mario WILL come here one day. He will." Goombario whispered to himself, looking up at the sky.

…………….

**KOOPER**

It was a very sunny day in Koopa village, where everyone just wanted to head inside (excluding Kolorado's Wife, who was far too angry at her husband to be enjoying the weather.)

"Hey, Kooper!" One Koopa shouted over to his friend.

"Oh, hey Koopo." The blue-shelled Koopa said to his best friend. "What's up?"

"I heard that these weird black creatures were just coming out of that forest behind your house. A cousin of mine, Koopaulie, said he was taking a walk in that small forest, and he saw one! It almost took away his shell, too!"

"Whoa, really? But isn't Koopaulie your cousin that made up all those crazy stories about the wild Bob-Ombs attacking Koopa Village a few months ago? Everyone was really angry at him for that."

"Oh…right." Koopo nodded his head in sad agreement.

"I'm gonna head inside for a bit. See you later, Koopo." Kooper waved goodbye to his friend as he headed inside of his home. "Wow, today's a scorcher." He got in his hammock and listened to the radio, where a peaceful song played throughout his house.

I wish I could go on some sort of awesome adventure like Professor Kolorado. He always goes somewhere new in the Mushroom Kingdom, unlike me. I'm always stuck in Koopa village. It's a nice place, but it can get so boring. I just want an adventure…

"BREAKING NEWS," The radio spoke up. "STRANGE BLACK CREATURES ARE HEADED TOWARDS KOOPA VILLAGE!"

"WHAT? Koopaulie wasn't lying?" Kooper fell out of his hammock and looked outside his back window. Indeed, there were black dots in the distance. "This doesn't look too good."

……………

**BOMBETTE**

What good am I? I only explode in people's business…literally.

The sad, pink Bob-Omb walked solemnly from her previous home, a small house near Koopa Village. She headed up the stairs out of the Koopa Village area.

Again, I blew up another tree, my sister's vegetable garden, and even half of my house! I'm just a nuisance.

Bombette was so gloomy that she didn't notice that she was going right instead of left, meaning that she was heading towards Koopa Bros. Fortress.

It was getting dark as Bombette continued to head towards the Fortress without even knowing it, but she stopped in front of a sign.

"Intruders, Turn Around!"

"What? Why would Toad Town have this sign here? Maybe they want bad people to stay out or something…oh well." Bombette sighed and continued walking…

"HEY! YOU! BOB-OMB!" A hoarse voice from the sky shouted. Bombette turned around and saw a Koopa with wings fly right down at her!

"GO AWAY!" Bombette exploded on the Koopa, who fell backwards and went into a river. "That's what you get for messing around with me!"

The Koopa's head came out of the water, spit out some water, and gave Bombette an evil stare. Then, it gave a terrible cry. The sound was so hoarse and ear piercing that Bombette was getting dizzy. The cry stopped after an everlasting minute, and as Bombette was sighing in relief, she felt weightless…and as she looked down at her feet, they weren't touching the ground anymore. She was flying in mid-air?

"Take that Bob-Omb to the bosses! They'll keep her with their other slaves!" He screeched.

Bombette then realized that she wasn't flying, but two other flying Koopas were kidnapping her!

"Let me go! Leave me alone you creeps!" Bombette screamed loudly. Of course the Koopas wouldn't listen, and they took her away, to Koopa Bros. Fortress.

………………………………

**PARAKARRY**

"WHAAAAT? You lost the letters?" Pamela, the beautiful Paratroopa at the post office, was shocked at what Parakarry had told her.

However, Parakarry was too lost in Pamela's beauty. Her long, curly brunette hair tied in a ponytail, her green eyes, and her beautiful wings that flapped behind her green shell…

"PARAKARRY, are you listening to me?" Pamela asked impatiently.

"Oh, r-r-r-right, s-s-s-s-sorry!" Parakarry stuttered in embarrassment. Pamela exhaled.

"You know, you could get into big trouble because of this." Pamela stated. "But I won't tell anyone if you do me a big favor."

"F-f-f-f-favor? L-l-l-l-like what?"

"Well, yesterday I was supposed to fly all the way to Mt. Rugged to get these three letters from a friend of mine. You see, his wing is broken so he can't fly all the way to the post office to hand it to us. But it totally slipped my mind! So, could you go to him and get the letters?" Pamela asked Parakarry.

"S-s-s-s-sure! You can count on m-m-me!" Parakarry nodded his head nervously.

"That's wonderful, Parakarry!" Pamela grinned happily. "Now, my friend's name is Parapat the Paratroopa. He's right at the train station at Mt. Rugged."

"Yup, I know where that is!" Parakarry said, putting on his goggles. "I know that place like an open book!"

"That's great! Don't let me down!" Pamela gave Parakarry a final grin before Parakarry left the post office.

"I won't let her down, no way, no way, no way!" Parakarry kept repeating as he took off into the air and into the direction of Mt. Rugged.

…………………………

**LADY BOW**

"Lady Bow," Bootler knocked on Bow's bedroom door. "What are you doing in there? You've been in there for days!"

"Go away, Bootler! You just made me lose my concentration!" Bow snapped from the other side of the door.

"But, Lady Bow, everyone in the mansion has been worried sick about you! Are you feeling all right?" Bootler kept knocking.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING AWAY?" Bow shouted even louder from the other side of the door. This startled Bootler.

"Yes, my Lady." Bootler sighed and floated away from the door.

"Doesn't he ever learn to leave a young lady alone?" Bow asked herself. She was sketching plans…plans to reach Tubba Blubba. "Yesterday, that cursed monster Tubba Blubba ate one of my closest friends, Booella! She was my best friend since I was a baby boo! Tubba Blubba will pay for this!"

For days now, Tubba Blubba had come down from his fortress to Gusty Gulch to eat his favorite food: Boo's.

Everyday, someone was a new victim, and each victim getting eaten was making Bow fill with rage and more anger.

"How about this one," Bow held up her drawing of an attack towards Tubba Blubba. "We all create fake Boos to lure in Tubba Blubba into a booby trap, like in the novels! Once he falls into our trap, we can force him to release the Boo's he has eaten!" Bow was proud of her strategy…but then she thought of something. "But Tubba Blubba is invincible! He could break the trap and just eat us all up…"

Bow was silent, until she crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash can, which was overflowing with crumpled papers.

"THAT'S IT! We'll never be able to defeat Tubba Blubba! If he's invincible, then how would we even defeat him?" Bow rubbed her temples and began pacing around in her room.

The clock was ticking…time was running out…another Boo could've been eaten by now…

Bow shook her head, ridding of that last thought.

She then remembered Booella…a conversation a long, long time ago…

"Bow! Guess what I learned today?" Booella came up to her friend.

"_What?" Bow asked. That's when Booella poked her in the side, where Bow jerked away and started to squeal and giggle madly. "What…was that for?" Bow asked between giggles._

"_That's a weak spot that you have! When you poke someone in their weaker spots, they react differently! Everyone has a weak spot somewhere!"_

"_No kidding! Even powerful people, like that evil King Bowser and that good guy, Mario?" Bow asked Booella._

"_Yup! They may not even realize it, but they have it somewhere!"_

"_That's neat! I should find Bootler's weak spot and see how he reacts!" Bow giggled madly as she flew into her mansion, Booella following her inside._

…

They were young Boo's…so much fun…

"Weak spot…a WEAK SPOT!" Bow then stopped pacing and grabbed a piece of paper. "This plan may be risky, but it just might work!"

The pencil in Bow's hand was flying across the paper, and after minutes of writing and sketching, Bow looked at her strategic masterpiece.

She had to take out her fan and laugh at how great the plan was.

…………………………

**WATT**

"C'mon, light up already!" Gus banged his fist onto the lantern, where Watt was tired of being ordered to light up.

"Why should I? I, um, don't feel like it!" Watt snapped back through the lantern. Her voice was barely heard because of how loud the fist smacked against the lantern.

"If you don't light up then I'll dump you in a bucket of water!" Gus yelled at the light.

"So, you want light, huh? Well then, I'll give you, um, light!!" Watt lit up as brightly as she could, and it nearly blinded Gus.

"KYAAAAGGHHH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Gus dropped the lantern to the ground, a crack forming in the lantern.

"Oh my goodness! That crack is, um, gonna grow if I keep, um, smacking the lantern against the floor!" Watt tried to fly up with the lantern's weight, but because it was pretty heavy, she only exhausted herself.

"WHERE…WHERE ARE YOU…YOU…YOU PEST!" Gus asked furiously, rummaging around for the lantern in the bright light.

"My…my energy is, um, fading!" Watt panted. The light of the room was decreasing as she still used her energy to attempt to lift the lantern, which was of no use.

"There! You little pest!" Gus stomped towards the lantern and lifted it up roughly. "Look what you did, you were about to break it! Do you know what could've happened if you would've broken this?"

"I would've made an, um, escape out of this creepy place!" Watt stated loudly.

"But this is your home! Don't forget that you were born in the darkness of this room! Shy Guy's Toy Box is still undiscovered in Toad Town, so even if you DID escape, you wouldn't know where to go! GEE HYEHYEHYEHYEEEEEE!" Gus chuckled evilly.

"I…I will find a place where I, um, belong! I will!" Watt hissed.

But…deep down inside…she was losing hope…

……………………………………

**SUSHIE**

Yoshi's Island never got better. The sun was shining; the breeze was perfect…but the Yoshi children running around Yoshi Village wasn't pleasing Sushie one bit.

"Hey! Settle down! Do you want to cause a ruckus?" Sushie scolded two fighting Yoshi boys.

"But we're only playing Mario!" An orange Yoshi boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're not REALLY hurting each other!" The blue Yoshi boy stated.

"Still, watch the volume of your voices, boys!" Sushie scolded the two.

"Yes, Sushie." They both sighed.

"Good." Sushie flopped over to a large tree and leaned against it. "Won't they ever learn?"

"SUSHIIIEEEE!" A yellow Yoshi girl ran over to Sushie. "The boys are trying to go into the jungle again!"

"WHAAAAT? I JUST TOLD THIS TO THEM THE OTHER DAY!" Sushie got up and flopped over to the entrance of the jungle, where a group of Yoshi boys were about to go. She spread her fins out to block the entrance.

"S-Sushie!" One boy gulped.

"And where do you think you're going, boys?" Sushie asked them sternly.

"T-t-taking a walk." One boy lied.

"IN THE JUNGLE, RIGHT?" Sushie yelled.

"SORRY, SORRY! WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! PROMISE! PROMISE!" They all said and ran off into their homes. Sushie sighed and turned to the little Yoshi girl.

"Thanks for yelling at them, Sushie." The girl smiled in relief.

"Don't mention it. I just wonder how those boys can behave. You're the most behaved child in Yoshi's village, Mina." Sushie stated to the little Yoshi girl. She nodded.

"Yeah, my brother and his friends are so obnoxious its silly!" Mina glared at where the Yoshi boys were about to head.

"But don't worry, soon they'll have some more sense knocked into them." Sushie stated.

"Yeah! You can belly flop on them! Or maybe even squirt them a couple of times!" Mina chuckled.

"MIIIINNNAAA! SUPPER'S READDY!" Mina's mother called from her home.

"I'm coming, mommy!" Mina hollered back to the house. "See you later, Sushie!" Mina ran into her home to eat her supper.

"What a cutie pie." Sushie smiled.

"Hey, Sushie." An adult Yoshi came over to the Cheep-cheep.

"What is it?"

"Were you yelling just a minute ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well keep it down, will you? Sometimes you're so obnoxious its silly!" The Yoshi stormed away back into his home. Sushie blinked, flopped over to the tree, and sighed.

"I hate Mondays."

……………………………………

**LAKILESTER**

"Lakiliam, have you seen Lakilester anywhere?" A distressed Lakilulu asked her neighbor.

"I saw him pacing around about an hour ago, but he left." Lakiliam replied.

"Ohh, he's been acting strange lately. I wonder what he's up to." Lakilulu flew around on her pink cloud, trying to find her Lakilester.

…

"That's one cool name! I like that!" Lakilester was pondering his thoughts in Flower Fields, trying to find a cooler name to fit his personality. He smiled for a while, but as he continued thinking about his MAIN problem, the smile was fading.

"I still haven't told Lakilulu about me being with Huff N' Puff. I mean, once that Puff machine is built and ready to put dark clouds in the skies of Flower Fields, she'll surely know that I was apart of that scheme." Lakilester sighed. "But it's not like I WANTED to join Huff N' Puff…I'm a Lakitu, we're SUPPOSED to do bad things. But I wasn't meant to be born badly; I just want to live a life with Lakilulu. She IS my girlfriend, after all."

"LAKILESTER!" He heard Lakilulu's voice holler from above.

"Here she comes…calling me by my stupid real name." Lakilester groaned.

"There you are, Lakilester! I've been searching for you everywhere!" Lakilulu clung onto his arm.

"Settle down, Lakilulu! I'm fine! I was just taking a walk, man!" Lakilester blushed. "Oh, yeah, and don't call me Lakilester! I found a cooler name!"

"Oh, but what's wrong with Lakilester? I like it just how it is."

"Never mind that! It's now Spike! Spike. Yeah…Spike."

"Spike? It sounds too rowdy for you! Lakilester suits you just fine." Lakilulu clung onto Lakilester even tighter now.

"G-get off, Lakilulu! Your clenching is painful, man!"

"Sorry, Lakilester." Lakilulu let go of her boyfriend's arm.

"Spike!" Lakilester corrected her. Lakilulu didn't say anything, but then sighed after a short pause.

"You haven't been acting like yourself recently. Is something troubling you? If there is something, just tell me!" Lakilulu was about to cling onto him again, but stopped herself.

"It's nothing, Lakilulu." He stated. "I just need to walk around a bit."

"Oh…all right then." Lakilulu said sadly as she flew off on her pink cloud. Lakilester looked up at the sky to see her fly away.

"And that'll probably be the last time she'll fly off on a sunny day…" He sighed soberly.

"Hey, Lakilester! The boss wants to see us! Our Puff machine is just about done now!" A Lakitu called over.

"Sure. I'll be there in a second. Oh, and call me Spike from now on."

"Spike, huh? That's pretty cool!"

"Isn't it?" Lakilester stated in pride.

Sorry, Lakilulu…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**HEY THERE PEOPLES!**

_This is my first Mario fic! _

_I LOVE PAPER MARIO 64!!!!_

_I just wanted you to know that._

_I did this story because I wanted there to be stories of the party members, like before the events of Paper Mario, during, and maybe after, too!_

_There will be ONE party member pairing, but I won't say what that is!_

_Please keep reading, and pop in a review if you can!_

_Stay tuned for chapter two, too!_

_BYE!_

_-da Panda_


	2. TWO

**GOOMBARIO**

Goombario woke up, sleeping in later than usual, and noticed how everyone seemed so distressed as he was about to say Good Morning to his family.

"Goombaria, what's going on?" He asked his little sister.

"I LOST MY DOLLY!!" Goombaria wailed. Somehow, Goombario knew that THAT wasn't the main reason why his Goomba family seemed so filled with concern.

"Dad, what's going on?" He asked his father.

"You mean you don't know? Princess Peach was having a party and Bowser took her castle into the sky! And Mario was defeated!"

"WHAT? Mario couldn't have been defeated! That's a big fat lie!" Goombario exclaimed. Everyone gave him a look of truth, and he sighed. "But…how did he get defeated?"

"By Bowser," Goompa stated. "He stole the Star Rod from the Seven Star Spirits, imprisoning them all. As long as he has the Star Rod, he is dominant."

"That's terrible!" Goombario said.

There was a short silence, besides Goombaria's wailing over her lost dolly, until they heard a strange thunk…as if something fell from high above…

"What…was that?" Goombaria's cries came to a halt.

"I don't know. Why don't you find out, Goombaria?" Goomama asked.

"Will do!" Goombaria rushed outside and searched around the area…

"I'm worried about Mario. I wonder where he is now." Goombario sighed.

"He'll be fine. Mario is strong with a kind heart. He will try to save Princess Peach with all of his might." Goompa comforted his grandson.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Goombario grinned.

"DAAAAAD!! GOOMPAAA! GOOMBARIOOOO!!" Goombaria's audible voice was coming closer. She opened the door of the house.

"What's up?" Goompapa asked.

"Mario! He was the loud 'ka-thunk'! He's unconscious! And it's really Mario!!" Goombaria stated breathlessly.

"THE REAL MARIO!!" Goombario exclaimed excitedly. "Let's help him right away!!"

…………………………………

**KOOPER**

"Those black things," Kooper kept glancing out his window every once in a while. "I think they're planning something…because they don't seem to be heading any closer to the village."

There was a loud knock on Kooper's front door, and he checked to see whom it was.

Koopo and his girlfriend, Koopenny.

"Yo. What brings you here?" Kooper asked.

"Well…we just wanted to see what those black creatures were doing." Koopo replied.

"Your house is the only house with a back window to see the forest." Koopenny stated.

"Yeah, you're welcome to stay in here as long as you want." Kooper let his two friends inside his home, closing the door behind him, locking it.

"Strange, they're not getting any closer to us." Koopo said as he stared out the window.

"Yeah. They're probably strategizing or something." Kooper told his friends.

"It seems like it." Koopenny said.

"But doesn't it seem like we're underestimating them? I mean, the news on the radio sounded distraught, and the rest of us here act as if it were nothing major." Koopo stated.

"I agree. Everyone here just wants it peaceful, especially Kolorado's wife." Kooper said.

"Yeah, what's she mad about THIS time?" Koopenny asked.

"Kolorado leaving for another 'adventure' without telling her." Koopo responded.

"Well, that's Kolorado for ya." Koopenny sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door…but it sounded more like slamming…

"I'll get it." Kooper left the window and went over to the door, unlocking it.

"H-hey! Where'd the black things go?" Koopenny looked out the window and saw that the creatures vanished.

"Yes, who's there?" Kooper opened the door.

"MEEEEEOOOOORRRRRRKKKKKKK!!!!"

…………………………………

**BOMBETTE**

"Ugh…" Bombette slowly opened her eyes…finding three Bob-Ombs staring down at her. "What? Where am I?"

"Koopa Bros. Fortress, newbie." A red Bob-Omb replied.

"What do you mean by _newbie_?" Bombette asked.

"You see, a couple of Paratroopas brought you here, you tried to fight them off, but they knocked you out. Now you're with us, working for the Koopa Bros." A green Bob-Omb responded.

"But I don't want to work for them." Bombette harshly said.

"And we do? They're forcing us! Most of his Bob-Ombs are with them, but like you and me, we aren't. But there's nothing we can do about it, newbie." A dark blue Bob-Omb sighed.

"It's Bombette to you." Bombette scowled.

"She's awake?" A Koopa came over. "Good! Now all of you; get to work! We need to protect that Star Spirit that we are holding here!"

"Star spirit? You mean one of the seven honorable Star spirits of Star Haven?" Bombette asked.

"Yeah." The green Bob-Omb whispered. "King Bowser stole the Star rod, which grants everyone's wishes, and kidnapped the seven spirits. He scattered them all across Mushroom Kingdom to his strongest minions. The Koopa brothers are nearest to Mario, so when Mario finds out about the kidnappings of the star spirits, he'll head here first."

"Be quiet!" The Koopa scolded the Bob-Omb.

The Bob-Ombs walked around the fortress, making sure that anything that wasn't supposed to be there was going to get the Star Spirit.

"So, Mario? That guy who saved Princess Peach a bunch of times, he's coming?" Bombette asked.

"We hope so." The red Bob-Omb said. "You see, Bowser beat the guts out of Mario when Princess Peach's castle was lifted into the air, and his whereabouts are now unknown. Who knows, maybe he's not even IN the Mushroom Kingdom right now."

"Gosh, I'm scared for him." Bombette sighed.

"But we still have a ton of faith," The blue Bob-Omb exclaimed. "We know that Mario is going to come here to save the Star Spirit, as well as the other six still out there. Mario's a pretty tough guy, so all of us that aren't with the pin-headed Koopa brothers are relying on him."

"Then so am I!" Bombette confidently said. "Say, what are your names?"

"Bombbob." The red one said.

"Bombbilly." The blue one said.

"Bombbrian." The green one said.

"Okay guys, let's keep wishing that Mario will arrive here soon." Bombette grinned.

…………………………………

**PARAKARRY**

"Wow, I never realized how bad the situation is right now." Parakarry said to himself. While passing some travelers halfway through his journey to Mt. Rugged, he overheard their conversation about the distress in Mushroom Kingdom.

"Star Spirits getting kidnapped, Princess Peach's castle getting lifted in the sky, Mario's location unidentified, it's all so frightening! I sure hope that Mario is all right, as well as Princess Peach!" Parakarry said.

Mt. Rugged was coming into view.

"Almost there…I'm still not giving up…I've been flying for hours…without breaks…" Parakarry panted. "No, Pamela is counting on ME and ME only."

Just a few more miles to succeed…to make his crush happy…

…………………………………

**LADY BOW**

"Attention all Boo's!" Bow got out of her bedroom and got everyone's attention.

"M'Lady, you're out of your room at long last!" Bootler said in relief.

"Zip it, Bootler! I've got an important announcement to make here!"

"Oh, so sorry." Bootler apologized.

"Okay," Bow cleared her throat. "I have developed a plan to stop Tubba Blubba!"

The Boo's all cringed in fear of the name.

"Tubba Blubba the Invincible?" Bootler winced. "This is already sounding perilous."

"We shall invade his castle at night, disguise ourselves as his guards, and then find his weak spot!" Bow exclaimed. Immediately, the Boo's began to whisper to each other, terror flooding in the room.

"But, what if we all get eaten? What if YOU get eaten, Lady Bow?" One Boo asked.

"HUSH!" Bow put on her spook face. "What have we been doing most of the time while everyone in Gusty Gulch has been gulped down for dinner? NOTHING! We only tried to attack Tubba Blubba twice before, and we failed! It's no time to be cowardly! We have enough guts to stand up to that horrible monster and defeat him and his invincibility!"

The Boo's were whispering again, this time whispers of courage.

"She's right!" A boo spoke up. "Lady Bow's correct! We need to help those in need!"

"Then let's start running out the plan! We attack Tubba Blubba tonight!" Bow shouted courageously.

……………………………………………

**WATT**

"_Stuuucccckkk, in a lantern of glaaaaaaaaaass,_ _a boooooooorrrinnnggg place to beeeeeeeeeeee, and I feel so doooooooowwwwnnnn…"_

"What did I say about the annoying singing?" Gus snapped.

"But I feel, um, comforted when I sing my, um, songs!" Watt snapped back.

"But if you keep quiet for at least five minutes, maybe you'll get out of here sooner!"

"That's a lie! You won't, um, let me go!" Watt exclaimed angrily.

"How are you certain, you pest?"

"Because you scheme, um, way too much!"

"You little…" Gus stopped himself. "Anyway, we'll see how it goes. Now that General Guy has the Star Spirit in his safe clutches, Mario will never be able to find it! KYE HEYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!"

"Mario, huh?" Watt wondered. "I wish for his, um, safety. And for him, um, getting me out of this dark place."

………………………………

**SUSHIE**

"Mina, you seem troubled today." Sushie went over to her favorite Yoshi kid.

"Oh, well, my parents were saying a lot of things…about Mt. Lavalava." Mina said softly.

"Mt. Lavalava? What about it?" Sushie questioned.

"Well," Mina said. "They said that Mt. Lavalava was gonna erupt soon."

"Erupt? No way!" Sushie jumped back in shock.

"I know…I'm scared. What if we all get buried in lava?" Mina asked worriedly.

"That won't happen, Mina," Sushie comforted the yellow Yoshi. "The volcano is farther away, so the lava won't reach the village."

"Oh, what a relief!" Mina grinned.

"C'mon, let's see if the other kids are behaving." Sushie guided Mina towards another area of the village.

"Yes, let's!"

……………………………………

**LAKILESTER**

"It's almost done!" A Lakitu said proudly.

"We just need to add some of these to make it look super cool!" Another Lakitu said.

"Spike, hand me that wrench, will ya?" A third Lakitu asked Lakilester.

"Oh, here." Lakilester tossed the wrench over to the Lakitu, who caught it with one hand.

"Thanks, man!"

Lakilester stood by, watching the excited Lakitu's build the Puff Machine. Once it was completed, the sun in the skies of the Flower Fields would never go up because of how heavy the clouds will be.

"Am I going to disappoint Lakilulu?" Lakilester asked himself. "Am I going to disappoint MYSELF?"

"Spike, let's go! It's finished, finally!" A Lakitu called over Lakilester.

"It is? That was quick, man." Lakilester blinked.

"Oh, Spike, here. Lakilulu told me to give this to you. She said today was going to be sunny," A Lakitu handed an item to Lakilester. "BUT NOT FOR LONG! HAHAHAHA!"

Lakilester looked at the sunglasses Lakilulu gave to him as a gift, and he sighed as he put them on.

**TO BE CONTINUED**……

**…Wow, I think I completed chapter two a little too quickly…**

**Oh well…**

**So, I never really got to introduce myself from the last chapter…**

**I'm da Panda, (going to turn 15 on the 16****th**** of April!! YAY!), and here are some fun facts about me and my love towards Paper Mario…!**

**-Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64 is the only Paper Mario game I own; I wish I could get the other two soon for my Wii! ):**

**-My top three favorite party members are: Watt, Bombette, and Bow**

**-My favorite non-playable character is RAPHAEL THE RAVEN!!!! :)**

**-My favorite chapter in Paper Mario is chapter three, cuz it has the best music!!**

**-My favorite song in Paper Mario is "The Castle Crumbles" (AKA the chase scene between Mario and Tubba Blubba! It's so frickin catchy!!)**

**-My least favorite place is the Crystal Palace…it kind of gives me the creeps**

**-My favorite boss is General Guy, cuz he's easy and it's fun to see what those crazy little Shy Guys do!**

**-My least favorite boss is Huff N. Puff, or Lava Piranha. You probably thought I was going to say Crystal King, but to me, he's pretty easy.**

**I am done ranting now, so; please stay tuned for chapter three, where Mario actually begins to enter the picture!!!**

**_-da Panda_**


End file.
